XP-13
XP-13 is an abandoned doll kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Cruel and cold, XP-13 is silent but fierce in battle. XP-13 especially has a hatred for the child that abandoned it, and seeks the world to get revenge on him to this day. History Breakout XP-13 was first found and contained in an abandoned house in ruins. In a facility under the Gobi Desert in Mongolia, the researchers, led by Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, experimented on XP-13. This gave very little results, but XP-13 was effective enough on its own to be kept around anyways. However, things didn't go as planned and there was inevitably a breakout. On that day, a high-ranking member of the inactive Anti-Kaiju Organization, Lieutenant Preston, came to discuss matters with the scientists. However, during it one of the scientists was revealed to be a traitor. The traitor then released a number of the experiments, including XP-13, before running off. In the massive underground facility, the multiple kaiju decided not to fight, instead working together to escape. While one group chased after Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship, others decided not to chase and went on a different route: XP-13 only cared about escaping so that it could finally get its revenge. It then followed four others: XP-06, XP-09, XP-11, and XP-15, towards the lab. Specialized tanks and airplanes came in to fight them, only to be destroyed: XP-06 conjured up roots that crushed the tanks while XP-15 zapped the airplanes out of flight with lightning bolts from her wings. As the five continued they came upon a hangar and exit: a large ceiling door was all that stopped them from getting out. However, before they could escape, two large robots flew in, blasting XP-15 backwards. These two revealed themselves to be Tombstone and R.I.P. before attacking the group of XPs. XP-15 blasted R.I.P. with lightning, doing little damage. XP-13 and XP-09 tore through Tombstone with claws and punches. XP-13 ripped apart R.I.P.'s chest with its claws, only for a beam of light to pierce through XP-13 and take it out of the fight. Eventually they destroyed Tombstone and R.I.P., however, and carried on. As the five continued, the lights shut off mysteriously, and eventually they happened upon the main entrance, where they regrouped with XP-01, XP-02, XP-04, XP-07, and XP-08. As well as this, they found Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, who hopped into a final giant mech: Mook Boss. The 10 experiments battled with this new threat. XP-09 rushed in, only to be punched twice in the gut and knocked out as Mook Boss' fist flew out of the socket into XP-09's jaw with the force of a rocket. As well as this, XP-07 was frozen solid soon after the battle began. As XP-11 froze Mook Boss in place, XP-15 electrocuted and severely damaged Mook Boss. As well as this, XP-13 blasted him with dark energy to damage him. At that point, Mook Boss unleashed a barrage of missiles that defeated XP-06. XP-13 used his claws to slash apart Mook Boss' chest, leaving him open to attack, while XP-01 dazed him with a shadow beam. A thawed out XP-07 hit him with a sonic wave, stunning him. XP-11 suddenly froze the floor leading to Mook Boss and slid into the mecha, ramming into him with an icy energy impact that froze and shattered half of Mook Boss at the same time, destroying him. Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship flew out of the wreckage and fled, leaving the exit open. The XPs left the destroyed lab, leaving them free and in the middle of the Gobi Desert. Escape from the Gobi Desert But the XPs weren't out of danger yet. They still were trapped in the Gobi Desert and needed to escape still. Only XP-01, XP-07, and XP-15 were able to easily escape. As if that weren't bad enough, things got worse: they weren't alone. The scientists in giant mechs, including Lieutenant Preston, Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, Dr. Loath, and Dr. Agony, were trailing after them throughout the desert. Inevitably the mechas' superior mobility let them catch up and battle the XPs. XP-11 and XP-13 struggled against Lieutenant Preston in his SuperMechaGodzilla. Lieutenant Preston went for XP-13 first, hitting him with a Mega-Buster. XP-13 then attacked Lieutenant Preston in melee, which his SMG was not good in. Meanwhile, XP-11 attacked Lieutenant Preston with ice, making his melee powers even weaker. Lieutenant Preston blasted XP-13 backwards with his mega-buster and eye lasers, but it wasn't enough. Then, XP-11 suddenly rammed into Lieutenant Preston from behind. Throwing XP-11 to the side, he attacked XP-13 again, only to be beaten back. However, XP-11 suddenly fired an ice beam at Lieutenant Preston, and his SMG absorbed the energy. Using this to his advantage, Lieutenant Preston sent a plasma grenade that left XP-13 scorched. He then turned to XP-11, barraging the seal with missiles. Hurling one last ice spike at him, XP-11 retreated with XP-13 and the others from Lieutenant Preston's mechs, with them in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, the death worm XP-00 let them escape and get a head start, but they weren't in good condition. XP-13 was an exception, being in almost perfect condition besides the obvious battle injuries. Soon afterwards, they were caught by the mechs and forced into another encounter. This time, XP-13 went for Dr. Hate. Tanking his claw attacks and vicious bites, Dr. Hate used eye lasers and fire breath to wear down XP-13 until he was nearly defeated. However, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, smashing into Dr. Hate and taking him down. Soon he got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others were retreating. By now, the XPs had reached the border of the desert and came across an oasis. There, they laid a trap. Furious, the four doctors lost their temper and rushed in. They soon caught up with the supposedly weakest of them, XP-02 and XP-11, but soon realized as they prepared to finish them off that they had made a grave mistake: the other XPs had surrounded them. XP-11 suddenly let out a beam of ice from his maw that froze Dr. Hate completely solid: XP-02 then made a torrent of water that shattered the mech, killing Dr. Hate. This left Dr. Grudge, Dr. Agony, and Dr. Loath up against the eight XPs. XP-13, along with XP-06, pummeled on Dr. Grudge. This fight ended up quite different from the last. XP-13 quickly attacked Dr. Grudge with a series of claw attacks, distracting him and letting XP-06 move in with a massive punch. Dr. Grudge responded with a flame punch that broke right through XP-06's bark armor, but the damage was done. XP-13 soon tore into the punched area, tearing a hole in Dr. Grudge's chest. XP-13 then unzipped its multiple zippers, and many smaller versions of XP-13 popped up and headed into the inside of the mech, murdering Dr. Grudge inside. Finally the battle was over, and XP-13, along with the others, at last escaped the Gobi Desert. Abilities *Teleportation *Can control shadows *Dark beam *Razor-sharp shadow claws Weaknesses *Light Trivia *XP-13 is a Mega Banette. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Ghost Category:Pokémon Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Genderless Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)